Hospital
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Winry enferma y Edward cuidándola. Oneshot. Obvio EdWin. Regalo súper especial para Midori Mitzuki 2.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de una vaca. Mío no. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post manga/brotherhood.**

* * *

**Tema No. 62**

**HOSPITAL**

_Capítulo Único_

Entre Edward y Winry había una regla no escrita sobre los viajes. Por su parte, él debía llamar, cuando menos, una vez a la semana para reportarse con su prometida y ella, a cambio, siempre le esperaría con una buena regañina por romper su automail (como en los viejos tiempos, para que supiera que a no le importaba esperar; que estaba bien con ello) y una tarta de manzana grande, caliente y crujiente hecha especialmente para él. Hecha _pensando_ en él. Arribara a donde arribara. Rush Valley, Central, Rizenbull, su rutina estaría asegurada donde fuera.

Winry se encontraba en Rush Valley esta vez, así que Edward se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para que los locos mecánicos de la ciudad no desearan ponerle un nuevo automail en la pierna. Que él ya tenía un mecánico, joder.

Con cuatro golpes en la puerta, Edward anunció su llegada al Atelier Garfiel, después entró. La puerta siempre estaría abierta para él.

Lo primero que notó Edward al poner un pie dentro del lugar no fue el inquietante silencio ni el aparente abandono del taller, sino que, por ninguna rendija se colaba el característico olor a pastel de manzana que siempre le daba la bienvenida. Algo definitivamente estaba mal allí.

—¿Winry? —llamó. No quería pensar mal antes de tiempo, aunque la tradición de la tarta de manzana era la tradición de la tarta de manzana.

Nadie respondió.

Edward se adentró unos pasos más y, sin ningún reparo, cruzó la puerta del taller que lo separaba de la casa de Garfiel. Allí tampoco había rastro del olor que buscaba. Ni de Winry.

—¿Garfiel? —dijo como última esperanza. Ese hombre le perturbaba, por más que le agradara y estuviera agradecido porque había acogido a su amiga de la infancia bajo su tutela.

Garfiel bajó apresuradamente las escaleras con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

—Edward, cariño, estás aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Winry?

El que fue conocido un tiempo como El Alquimista de Acero no quería sonar ansioso o preocupado, pero, evidentemente, su voz había traicionado sus intenciones.

—Arriba. Durmiendo. Está enferma, Edward.

La intención de Garfiel no era alarmar a Edward con sus palabras, pero él pensó inmediatamente lo peor, así que, sin perder más tiempo, subió las escaleras apresuradamente de dos en dos. Ya conocía la ubicación del cuarto de Winry, no necesitaba que nadie se la mostrara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a la muchacha tendida en la cama, con paños sobre su frente y cuello. Edward se acercó a ella lentamente. Winry respiraba pesadamente y emanaba calor. Edward tocó su brazo con delicadeza. Estaba ardiendo.

—Tiene fiebre —dijo Garfiel desde la puerta—. Empezó desde anoche.

—¿Un doctor?

—Ya ha venido uno. Ella ya se está tomando los medicamentos.

Efectivamente, en el buró se encontraban unas pastillas, una jarra de agua y un vaso.

—Pero sigue ardiendo —refutó.

Garfiel se encogió de hombros. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Por lo menos nada que no estuviera haciendo ya.

El mecánico se acercó hasta la cama y retiró los paños del cuerpo de Winry, dispuesto a remojarlos una vez más en la palangana que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, pero Edward lo tomó del hombro, deteniendo sus intenciones.

—Deja, yo lo hago —ordenó, su tono implicaba que también deseaba que se marchara de la habitación.

Garfiel iba a objetar. Winry era su amiga y él quería estar a su lado, empero, como si Edward lo hubiera convocado con sus palabras, un cliente aporreó fuertemente la puerta del taller, llamándolo por su nombre. El mecánico se retiró de la habitación con resignación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Edward mojó los paños en el agua y los colocó nuevamente en la frente y el cuello de su prometida. Así estuvo haciendo durante los siguientes sesenta minutos, pero la fiebre de Winry no cedía ni un poco y ella comenzaba a quejarse en sueños. Esas tontas pastillas no iban a sanarla, pensó Edward. No a corto plazo.

Odiándose a sí mismo por separarse de su mecánica aunque fuera un instante, Elric fue a preparar un baño de agua tibia para Winry. Él sabía cómo tratar la fiebre. Su madre enferma se lo había enseñado.

Levantó a la chica con delicadeza, acunándola contra su pecho. Ella se deshizo en escalofríos. Edward pudo sentir su piel caliente bajo la delgada tela del camisón blanco. Hundió el cuerpo de la chica hasta el cuello que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos por causa de la fiebre.

—Ed —musitó con voz áspera—. Tengo hambre.

A Edward el estómago le dio un retortijón. Winry no era una chica comelona, a diferencia de él, pero siempre se daba sus gustos y él tenía que negárselo esta vez. Por su propia salud, era mejor comer la menor cantidad de alimentos posible, aunque un caldo de pollo siempre servía. Caldo de pollo para el alma decían después de todo, ¿no?

—Más tarde, Winry.

Ella cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormida en la bañera.

Cuando la fiebre comenzó a ceder y era hora de retirar a la mecánica del baño, al antiguo alquimista le entraron nervios. Winry solamente vestía un camisón blanco que, con toda seguridad, estaba completamente transparente por el agua. Winry era una mujer muy bien formada, con la cantidad justa curvas y él era un hombre. Un patético hombre que se estaba excitando ante la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia. ¿Podría ser un hombre más miserable? Ella enferma y él excitado. A envolvió con una toalla y ella se dejó hacer, cual muñeca de trapo.

Todo se tornó para peor cuando se dio cuenta de que, oh, alquimia bendita, debía cambiarla. No podía simplemente meterla mojada a la cama. Edward se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber llamado a Paninya para que cumpliera con esa tarea, pero lo cierto es que ya era demasiado tarde. En aquel atelier solamente se encontraban Garfiel y él. Y, aunque Garfiel parecía a todas luces homosexual, Edward no se sentía cómodo dejándolo mirar a Winry desnuda, así que sí. Él se ofreció voluntario para la tarea.

Elric estuvo en un dilema. Si la vestía con los ojos abiertos la vería (y estaba seguro de que, en cuanto Winry se despertara de su letargo, lo iba a golpear muy fuerte por haberla mirado) y, si los cerraba, sabía que acabaría tocando de más.

Al final se decantó por la primera opción y, oh, santa alquimia, tuvo que dejarla en manos de Garfiel mientras él tomaba una ducha bien fría para calmarse. Después de eso retomó su papel al lado de la cama de su prometida y no se despegó de allí ni un minuto. El mecánico pensó que Winry no podría estar mejor atendida de lo que lo estaba ahora, ni siquiera en un hospital.

La mañana siguiente, Winry despertó temprano con la boca seca, mareada, pero sintiéndose mejor. Encontró a Edward dormido en una silla a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa de pura ternura. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero sí sabía que Edward había estado a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pensó, por un momento, que bien había valido la pena, a pesar de todo su malestar, el haber estado enferma si Edward se iba a preocupar así por ella. Luego retiró las sabanas de encima de su cuerpo y notó algo extraño en ella.

Winry estaba segura de que, hacía dos días, cuando todavía estaba suficientemente lúcida, se había puesto un sencillo camisón para dormir y ahora estaba ella allí, con pantalones de pijama y playera. Un recuerdo brumoso cruzó por su mente y la chica rezó para que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Para comprobarlo, deslizó una manga de la playera de algodón y se encontró con el tirante de su sujetador. Azul. Era azul. Ella había llevado uno blanco antes. El horror cruzó su rostro.

Edward se despertó con el golpe de una llave inglesa.

Supo de inmediato que su Winry ya se encontraba mejor.

Y que él estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Oh, midori mitzuki 2, amor mío desde hace ya dos años. Este es tu regalo. Total y exclusivo para ti.**

**Primero pensé en escribir una enorme dedicatoria que apañara la extensión del shotcito para decirte lo importante que fuiste, eres y serás para Kristall Blauw, la escritora y para Paulina, la persona detrás del nickname. Pero luego supe que jamás podría expresarte lo mucho que te quiero. Que estás, barriendo, en mi top tres de mis lectores favoritos por siempre jamás.**

**Tú y yo tenemos una historia, chica. Y aunque dejemos de estar en contacto, no creo poderte olvidar. Es más, si me dijeras que te gusto y te quieres casar conmigo así de en serio, consideraría volverme bisexual solamente para complacerte (xD).**

**Así que te he venido a expresar mi amor escribiendo un fanfic solamente para ti y a decírtelo de la mejor manera que se me da, en mexicano:**

**TE PINCHES AMO. ASÍ, A CHINGOS. HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE, ESTOY MALDITAMENTE SEGURA.**

**Y esta despedida es para ti, por los viejos tiempos:**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw… exclusivos para ti.**

**PD: A los lectores en general: a ustedes también los amo mucho, pero midori mitzuki 2 y yo tenemos una historia de mucho tiempo que empezó hace ya dos años, cuando yo no era nadie en este fandom ni en ningún otro.**


End file.
